The global luggage market includes bags for packaging of personal belongings. The market can be broadly segmented into casual bags, travel bags, and business bags. These segments include several types of luggage (such as spinner bags, suitcases, duffel bags, messenger bags, carry-on bags, expandable bags, and others) to suit various consumer needs.
When it comes to luggage, users must not only decide how it will be used, but they must consider size, type, and number of storage compartments. Many buyers, elect for a collapsible or expandable bag in hopes that it will meet many needs such as avoiding buying more luggage later when more size is necessary, while be smaller and easier to carry and transport when less size is needed.
The expandable/collapsible bag market has many products, and each has a shortcoming that makes it undesirable for many buyers. Many of the bags taught in the prior art suffer from limited access when they are collapsed, and many have complicated zippers, pouches, and combinations that make them difficult to use or remember how to use, as well as adding unnecessary weight.
Therefore, what is needed is a simple expandable/collapsible bag that has an operating mechanism that is simple, easy to use, and does not add excessive weight or structure to the bag.